Cry Wolf
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: Something was off about Zack, there always had been. Angeal had always worried for the Captain, because for some reason, at curtain times he'd snap and get very angry. But he never would have guess why, but when he finds out, it's just not possible!
1. Shocking

A//N Yeah, this idea came to me while I was in a very, very black mood. Meaning I'm pissed off so bad right now for no reason at all. When I think I'm about to calm down, BAHM something small and insignificant goes wrong and I'm ready to kill something! But I'll ignore my mood right now and move on!

Quick note, this is gonna have supernatural stuff in it! So yeah be prepared for something weird to happen or something to not make much sense.

I do not own FF7! If I did Zack wouldn't die and Cloud would be evil...maybe Zack too...and Yaoi would be involved...XD

Summary: Angeal didn't know a lot about Zack, he knew what he needed to know in order to teach the boy. He knew that Zack had some bad days, where he wouldn't be as energetic and goofy, but he also knew he had some very, very bad days...Days like these came only at a set time for some very strange reason, but when these times came, he made Sephiroth look like the nicest and happiest man on Gaia!

But his mistake was not paying closer attention to the set times Zack went off, if he had...he might have realized there was more to it then a simple bad mood...

---

Warnings: Swearing, violence, some blood and a very, very OOC Zack...

Holy shit, I must be Bipolar...My mood just did a complete 180!

XD

---

Stage 1: Shocking...

Today was not going to end well, Zack knew this to be a fact. He currently sat scrunched up in his office chair, his knees pulled up to his chest and his back leaned on the side of the chair. His left hand was gripping the left armrest while his other was tapping his pen against his desk at a growing speed and force.

He was on his last ropes at this point, and it was only four hours into the work day! He had come back from a mission two days ago and was expected to have a pull report by the end of the day and was to be debriefed in Lazard's office the next morning. The bastard could not have picked a worse time of month to get on his nerves! And no, by 'month' he didn't mean PMS! Oh if only it was that simple... Normally he would request a mission that would take at least three days to complete at this time, preferably a solo and out of the city. This time he was denied his request because Lazard wanted to be a stuck up cock sucker and keep him back for a proper debriefing. He normally would have only asked for a typed report! He was doing this to push the ravenettes buttons, he _knew_ it...

And he loathed it...

And to make matters worse, Angeal was going to drop by his office for another one of his 'honor lectures'. The an hadn't said anything about it, but Zack _knew, _just _knew _he was. It seemed everyone was going out of their way to piss him off today, even Aerith! The too goody two shoes 'flower girl' had called him and asked for another flower wagon! Like he had nothing better to do then answer that bitches every beck and call like a damned puppy!

He sneered at the nickname.

Zack the _Puppy..._

Oh, he was only a puppy every other day of the month. But this one day, and more then likely the one after, he was a _wolf!_

This made him give a dark bark of laughter as he threw the pen across the room, impaling the grinning poster of President Shin-Ra between the eyes. He should have stayed in his apartment and called in sick...He was going to kill someone! He was very aware of his situation, and it openly worried him, but the darker side of his personality was surprisingly stronge. In other words hard to control...

One minute he was in control of himself and he was trying to excuse himself from a meeting or conversation, for the own good of anyone present, but when he was denied or pulled back in he snapped. If it didn't end with the room stunned at a sudden shouting fit from the usually happy go lucky teen, it ended with someone -last time it had been his own mentor- getting a broken nose. If he didn't end up in a quacks office, he was sent to Costa Del Sol for a break. He preferred Costa Del Sol...At least there he could stretch his legs and run around to his hearts content...

Only thrice had this happened. He wound up in the doc's office only once, that was a big mistake on Lazards part because the poor doctor wound up being _doctored_. The other two times he was sent on a one week vacation.

This time he was stuck doing stinking report...

He needed to get away from the city for tonight...

Just as he was about to stand and go tell Lazard to shove it his office phone rang. He growled and leaned down to answer it.

"What!?" He barked into the receiver. There was stunned silence on the other end, then the voice of Kunsel barked right back.

"_What the hell is your problem Zack? One second your fine the next your telling people to shut the fuck up before you shove your sword where the sun don't shine!"_ Zack just closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry ok, I'm just having a bad day. What is it?" Kunsel sighed.

"_Well then this is only going to put you in an even worse mood I guess."_ Zack's eyes slid closed as he fell back into his chair.

"What'd he say?"

"_...He said no..." _If Kunsel was going to say anything else, it was for nothing, because the second the words hit his ear Zack's grip tightened so fast and hard on the phone it snapped in his hand.

"That mother fucking bastard!" howled Zack as he launched the phone, reciever and holder, at his window, wincing violently when it caused it to shatter. "Damn it!" he snapped as he slammed his palms against the desk, not noticing the splits that spidered out from the wood under his hands. He had asked Kunsel to call in a favor with Lazard, seeming as the blond man listened to the second class SOLDIER for some, odd reason. Zack dimly heard the words 'Dirty Favores' slip in his thoughts. Yeah, he could totally see the man blowing the blond, what with the speciel treatment he seemed to get...

He winced again when he caught himself. _"Damn it Zack get a hold of yourself..It's all in your head dude!" _Oh that was true, the only reason his thoughts were so cruel was because it was so close to that set time. It normally got this bad the day before hand...The day after wasn't too great either. He wasn't like this, heck no he was as tired as hell! He'd fall asleep in his office and drool all over important paperwork, he'd loose focus during mission briefings if he had one that day after...He was a mess!

Angeal had once asked him if he was on anything...

The pup had stared at him, then sad flatly. "Drugs, have no effect on the Mako enhanced..." Angeal had blinked, then nodded and apologised for the accusation.

But then again, he _was _on something, but it was prescribed! He was taking a Mako based version of Valium specifically designed for SOLDIER's...By Hojo..Naturally. It kept him calm for the most part, if he took enough of them he even fell asleep! But he couldn't O.D on them so that meant he didn't have to worry when he thought sleeping was the best bet. It mellowed him out enough to sit through one of Angeal's lectures! But he never let the man see him take them, only Hojo knew about it. He was the one to prescribe them. Only because Zack had hassled the man none stop until he gave him something to stop the outbursts that sometimes caused physical harm to others, like Angeal...Hollander wasn't happy when one of his projects came to him with a bloodied and oddly angled nose...

Angeal had forgiven him for it...but he now knew to keep his distance and watch what he said when the pup got like this. Hojo was of course fascinated by the monthly change while Sephiroth had asked if he was a damned transsexual going through PMS! Sephiroth had avoided the hit to his nose, but his groin hadn't been so lucky and neither had his desk...Zack had kneed the man in the groin, then grabbed him by his _hair _and launched him at his own desk! While Genesis –being present at the time- had found it the funniest thing on the planet, Zack had realized what he'd done and fled the room. Sephiroth had of course brushed it off and nursed his wounded pride in silence.

Angeal had _not_ been impressed and had said he was lucky his _Superior Officer _wasn't pressing charges. Genesis still laughed like a loonatic over it...

"What am I going to do now." Muttered the Captain as he leaned back down in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed and his other hand hung limply over the armrest. He was screwed, as was anyone within a ten mile radias of the man, why did he have to be what he was? His kind were rare, very rare to the point they were reduced to mere cheesy horror films and camp fire stories. He wouldn't be like this forever, it was only until he matured, he was still young as far as his kind were concerned. This made him snicker...

He was a pup after all...

---

Angeal rubbed his temples as he stared at the computer screen before him. He had just finished his own report when he'd seen what was left of a phone fall past his window, followed closely by broken glass. He knew it was Zack's office phone, because it'd be the third time it had happened! He was worried about his student, he always was when he got like this. He'd tried to help the boy, he had, but nothing he said or did could calm him when he lost it. But what baffled him the most was, it only happened for a few days a month. Other then those few days he was the happy go lucky 'I'll-make-you-laugh-because-I-can' Zackary Fair. But when he was like this...it was like he'd never known the pup, it frightened him.

Sephiroth was worried to, he had learned as much when the man had come to him asking if the Captain was going through a rough time... He had simply said he was having a bad day. But when it happened again Sephiroth got suspicious and asked him what was going on. Angeal had been forced to say he wasn't all in on the details, that he only knew it happened at the same time every month, that's when the moronic General had asked what he had and gotten his ass kicked by Zack. While Genesis thought nothing of it...

He had gone to every kind of doctor known to ask his questions, and the only 'possible' answer to the teens monthly violent streaks pointed to the boys mental status, or a possible genetic malfunction caused by the Mako in his blood. Angeal was going to go gray if he didn't figure it out, that or he'd have a permanent disfigurement in his nose...

He still couldn't figure out how the boy had broken his nose so _easily. _Zack was a strong SOLDIER, he was, but he seemed to double or even triple in strength at these intervals. But how? Why?

That's when his pocket vibrated, signaling an incoming call. He reached into his pocket and flipped it open, once he saw the caller ID his face paled slightly. It was Zack... he paused, then shook his head and answered:

"What's up pup?" He didn't receive an answer right away, but when he did he was on his feet in an instant.

"_I have to go somewhere for a while." _Angeal blinked as he made his way around his desk and to his door.

"Where and what for? Do you have permission from Director Lazard?" there was a pause, and he was expecting a snappy retort, not the one he received.

"_Just don't come looking for me ok?" _With that the line went dead and he was now running towards the elevator.

---

Zack sighed as he wondered out into the Sector 8 streets. He had six hours to find a decent place to wait out his problem. He ignored the vibrating in his pocket and set off at a jog towards the Sector 5 slums. There was a gate there that led out into the wastelands outside Midgar, if he could get there without someone catching him he'd be fine. He made it about as far as the train station before a heavy hand caught the back of his shirt and yanked him back out of the machine.

"Where the hell do you think your going Zackary?" The ravenette suppressed the growl that bubbled into his throat and instead turned to face his mentor as the train left them behind.

"I told you, I'm going _away. _I'll be back in a day or two." Angeal didn't look convinced as he grabbed his shirt again and began dragging him back to the Shin-Ra Building. He was only mildly surprised at the resistance the teen gave.

"I told you, I have to go away. If I don't, keh, you don't want to know what'll happen if I don't. Angeal!" He was ignored, and this made Zack's control slip, he'd been mellowed out by a handful of Valium, but it was wearing off quickly. Without warning his hand shot out, his fingers curled into claws and promptly sank into the flesh of Angeal's bicep, earning a startled yelp from the bigger man as he dragged them back to himself, leaving claw shaped slices across his arm. The second he was released he took off like a bat out of hell, running at full speed across the platform. He wasn't as fast as he would have liked, because he felt strong arms circle around his waist and saw the floor rush up to meet him. He gasped when the air left his lungs, but yelped when he was pulled from the ground and span until his chest and face was crushed against a brick wall, his arms twisted behind his back and a heavy weight held firm behind his arms.

"Your not so much as twitching until you tell me what the _fuck _is going on!" If the situation was so bad, Zack would have laughed at the man, because Angeal _never _cursed! "Now I'll leave the phone and the window out of it, but I want to know why your so god damned angry this time of month! And what the hell did you cut me with?" Zack growled low in his throat, four hours left...

"Forgetting the damn _phone, _it's better if you didn't know. As for what I cut you with, your better off not knowing." He winced when his arms were twisted tighter behind him. "Angeal, don't take it the wrong way but...Your five seconds away from getting your throat torn out!" And he wasn't kidding, he could feel the cold air through his gloves, meaning they had been cut where the tips of his fingers touched the fabric, he could feel Angeal's blood running across his bare skin under one of the gloves as well, so imagine Angeal's shock when he twisted in the mans grasp and switched their positions with the ease of the SOLDIER he was.

"Zackary." The man hissed against the wall, Zack just leaned forward to talk in his ear.

"I told you not to follow Angeal, I'm too far gone now to control myself now, so _please _drop it and go home."

"What the hell does 'too far gone' mean Zack? What kind of trouble are you in!" Zack just shifted, he was keeping a mental count down at this point.

Three hours and fifty five minutes...Shit.

He had no choice...

"Do you really want to know Angeal? Then check a Calender. Look under the date for today, I'm sure you'll figure it out...If you remember to keep an open mind." And with that he released the man and took off back down the platform.

Three hours and fifty minutes...

---

Angeal stared at the paper in front of him, he had let Zack go off after the encounter. It'd been an hour since then, he'd gotten his arm checked and wrapped, ignoring the question inquiring if he was attacked by a wild animal from Hollander. He was standing in Zack's office, staring at the numbered paper stuck to his pin board next to the broken window. The Calender was unmarked, not a single circle or cross, just like new...

He was staring at today's date...

July 8th...

What was so important about the date? He remembered Zack saying to look under the date and di just that. He frowned to himself. Either the SOLDIER was trying to show him that today was 'Harbor Day' –A celebration for Junon or something- or he was trying to point out the 'lunar' forcast. It too him a few more minutes to stare, then his eye brows shot up to join his hairline. Tonight was a full-moon... He lowered one brow, the other still raised, thinking it over, then switched brows, probably look rather radiculous as he did. But hey, that was what he did when he thought...

Then they shot up again when he remembered being told to keep an open mind. He thought back to the anger issues, the violent outbursts over the years, Zack always going on extra solo missions around this time, coming back tired and sore...the urgancy to get away, the 'too far gone' comment, then to the claw shaped slices on his arm, all around the night of a full-moon. His mind went blank...

"Come again?" He said out loud when his mind told him the answer. He stood back from the Calender and rubbed the hair on his chin, his hand soon moving to rest on his hip and his eyes raised to the ceiling in thought. This was the pose Genesis and Sephiroth walked in to see. Genesis took one look and snickered, Sephiroth just quirked a brow.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. Angeal just dropped the thinking pose and shook his head slowly, his eye brows still raised as he stared out the window to the darkening sky. He knew the answer, but his mind was in denial. Sephiroth walked up to him and waved a hand in front of the Lieutenants face, getting no response. Eventually Genesis walked up to stand in front of the man, drew back his hand...and promptly slapped Angeal across the face. This got a reaction, though they weren't expecting it from a man such as Angeal Hewely. His face scrunched up in disbelief and he said.

"Huh?" This earned odd stares from his friends. Angeal blinked again, then shook his head to clear it, suddenly turning serious again. "Impossible." He declared as he turned to glare at Genesis, then returned the favor and slapped the man upside the head. He was out the door before the two knew what was going on and was heading back to the last place he saw Zack. What the teen was trying to tell him was just silly...

Maybe he was on drugs...

A//N Figured it out yet? It's kind of obvious what I'm implying here...Anyway, REVIEW!


	2. You should have listened

A//N So sorry it took so long to update, I was on a plane from QLD to the N.T and I was tired for the last two days...Instead I played Raymon Raving Rabbids...Oh Shiva that game is FUN! Anyway...

I do not own FF7CC! If I did Zack and Cloud would be evil and a couple! MWUAHAHAHAHA!

Warnings: Swearing, Blood/Gore, OOC'ness, Violence and maybe a little nudity...

Recap:

"_Impossible." He declared as he turned to glare at Genesis, then returned the favor and slapped the man upside the head. He was out the door before the two knew what was going on and was heading back to the last place he saw Zack. What the teen was trying to tell him was just silly..._

_Maybe he was on drugs..._

---

Stage 2: You should have listened...

One hour and twenty five minutes...

He was sooo screwed...

Well, _he _wasn't screwed, just the next person who crossed his path. He wouldn't calm down until the initial transition finished, then he'd be mostly in control...So he wouldn't have to worry about shredding innocent people, he could just find a warm spot and curl up for the night and sleep it out...but until then...He prayed no one walked past.

Zack continued his swift pace through the Slum's, he was currently heading for the Sector 7 Gate that lead to the outskirts of Midgar, if he could get there in time all would be fine...he hoped. He grunted as he whipped the sweat from his face onto his shoulder. He had discarded his armor five minutes back, along with his boots and SOLDIER belt. He wouldn't really be needing them soon anyway so, coodles for the lucky Slum kid to find them.

One more hour...Just _one _more hour.

Being so close to show time he found it very easy to pick out the scents and sounds of the surrounding area, sure, if he wanted to he could have done the same anyway, but now it was all magnified...like a high, everything stood out, everything caught his attention, it made him down right paranoid!

He knew that by now if he were to look in a mirror he'd find a few...differences. His pupils would be mere slits and his canines would be a lot longer and sharper. He'd lost count of how many times he'd bitten his own tongue at this stage, but thankfully it healed almost instantly. He had discarded his gloves, hell he threw them over his shoulder not long after his encounter with Angeal. The scent of blood coating the fabric had made his mouth water and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Not only that but it was kind of pointless considering his claws had sliced the tips open...

He continued his swift pace, ignoring the scratching of rats on the ground and the horrible smell of Mako and gas. He was almost there, just a little further and he could cut loose without anything going horribly wrong.

He almost jumped six foot in the air when a high pitched ringing pierced the air...

He blinked steadily as he listened, his brows furrowed in confusion, then he slapped his forhead and reached into his pocket where the screeching was coming from. He withdrew his cell phone and raised a brow at the Caller ID.

_Cissnei..._

"_Wtf? Why would she be calling me this time in the evening? Better yet, why do I still have my phone on me? I could have sworn I left it in my damn office!" _With an annoyed sigh he flipped it open and pressed the 'turn off' key. He could almost picture the Turk staring at her phone in disbelief, then shouting something along the lines of 'Oh no he did not just ignore me!'. He would have snickered, but he was to annoyed with the fact he'd have to get a new phone. He was supposed to leave it in his office so people couldn't annoy him and so he wouldn't break or loose it when he ditched his clothing...

"I'm really going to give Lazard hell tomorrow...or maybe they day after." He mumbled as he huffed and pocketed his phone again.

Thirty minutes...

Just half an hour left and he was still in the city! With a growl he kicked off into a sprint, ignoring the occasional Slum dweller cursing him as he ran past. He even ignored the pain in his bare feet as he stepped on all sorts of sharp trash, from glass to broken cans and even sharp rocks. It'd heal, besides he had more important things to worry about then little flesh wounds. Like what the hell Angeal was doing thirty yards ahead of him! He couldn't stop the whine that slipped past his lips as he slowed to a swift walk.

"_How the hell does he get everywhere so fast! What does he do run like a mad man or just poof himself everywhere!?" _But then again, Angeal was a First Class SOLDIER, and not just any, he was _his _mentor...the guy was like Houdini on steroids. _"What fuck am I supposed to do now god damn it!" _He glared at the man standing now ten yards ahead of him. The man was wearing a very stern expression, so Zack knew he was about to go into lecture mode. He was standing with his arms folded and his chin tilted down slightly to give the teen what he called 'the stink eye'. He didn't look happy... Zack inwardly panicked.

Twenty minutes...

"Zackary..." the man said as the Captain stopped ten yards from him, he continued to glare at his mentor, even though he knew it wouldn't faze the older male.

"I told you not to follow me." Angeal just sighed and shook his head.

"Do you really expect me to believe your some kind of Mythological creature? Zack, if your in some kind of trouble, you can tell me." Zack released the glare and opted to stare incredulously at the man.

"You don't believe me? Ok then...um...whoa, I wasn't really counting on finding you out here so I'm just gonna pretend your not here...Bye!" with that he turned on his heel and was about to go the other way but stopped and growled. He span back around and pointed at the man, his glare back. "You know what, on second thought, follow me by all means. You need a wake up call anyway. Just don't come crying to me when you have a heart attack old man." Angeal raised a brow at him, his expression flat.

"I think you better come with me Zack, you need help." This made Zack's brow twitch.

"Ho! Sorry for a second there I thought you said I needed help." He sniffed and dropped his hands onto his hips. "Yeah well your probably right...But I really do have to get out of here Angeal, and so do you." The man blinked.

"Why is that pray tell?" Zack just shrugged, he was done playing games.

"Angeal, I'm serious. I only have roughly ten minutes left, get out of here." Angeal just sighed and dropped his head.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this Zack, but your leaving me with no choice." Zack frowned and watched as he pulled out his phone and pressed a few keys, pocketing it again when he was done.

"What did you just do?" Angeal folded his arms again.

"I brought some help just in case you refused to come willingly, Zack, you _need help_." Zack's eyes widened when two familiar scents drifted to his nose. When he said help, he meant Sephiroth and Tseng? What the hell!

"Come on Zack, do as the man says and come with us." Zack glanced over his shoulder to the General, who surprised him with how close he was, he could have reached out and flicked the guys nose if he wanted to! Zack snorted and turned back to Angeal.

"So what, you think I'm having some kind of break down huh? So you bought back up to carry me to the funny farm is that it?" Angeal sighed and Zack's eyes narrowed to thinner slits, he dimly wondered how the man hadn't noticed the harp teeth and claws yet. "It is isn't it? You think I've lost it? Come on Angeal I'm perfectly sane!" He winced when a heavy hand dropped on his shoulder from behind. It would seem Sephiroth sensed his rise in tension...

"We're not saying your not Zack, just come with us and we can put this behind us and get you the help you need." Zack let his shoulders drop the tension and just stared blankly at Angeal. It was too late, he could feel his body shivering all ready, if they didn't freak out and kill him, he'd go wild and kill them.

"Angeal...Please." He was met with a shake to the head. So that's the way it was going to be...He could tell Tseng was stationed behind Sephiroth, ready to jump in if he had to and dimly wondered what the Turk would think when he saw his friend turn into a monster. He shook his head and rolled his shoulders. He felt Sephiroth's hand tighten and huffed a laugh. "Hey Seph, did you bring that sword of yours?" There was a pause, and he winced slightly when a bone shift.

"No..." He sighed.

"Well...You should have." With that he span on his heal, bringing his foot up to connect with the stunned mans jaw. He watched as the silverette was launched into Tseng by his increased strength. He heard Angeal's heavy foot falls as the man charged him from behind and hesitated a mere second before he ducked under the man, who yelped when he missed his target and flew over the teen. Zack snapped back up and was about to make a mad dash but was halted by strong arms wrapping themselves around his forearms, pinning them to his body. He gasped when he was lifted so his feet dangled in the air.

"Damn it Zack stop it!" Angeal tightened his grip as Zack struggled.

"No! You don't understand Angeal! Let me the fuck go!" Zack's eyes narrowed when Sephiroth appeared before him with his arm drawn back, ready to knock him out. That's when he decided he was done with this, if they wanted to help him...he wouldn't stop them, he'd just show them what they were dealing with! With a heave he ducked under the fist and winced when he felt rather then heard it collide with Angeal's face instead. He span out of the loosened grip but was knocked over by a leg sticking out to trip him. That was the last straw...

He rolled on the ground and used his momentum to spring into a crouch, the second he was upright he shifted his arms to his sides and lengthened his claws, he then pulled his lips back and bared his now longer and sharper teeth, releasing an animalistic growl as he narrowed his now completely blue eyes, his pupils thins slits, with no whites the sight was rather horrifying. He was satisfied to see all men freeze and stare wide eyed at him. Even Angeal was frozen in place, his eyes locked on the crouched form of Zack as he released another growl.

"Z-Zack? What is this?" The teen merely growled.

"You should have listened to me Angeal."

A//N DONE! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I love leaving you all dangling off a cliff...REVIEW!


	3. SOLDIER's aren't monsters

A//N So sorry for the delay, I've been reading for a break...But I'm back now so you can expect some more updates in the near future. But not for 'Drowning In You', I've hit a writers block with that one. I can't think of what's gonna happen next...I'll get around it sooner or later so yeah, just a heads up to those looking forward to more from it...

Listening to: 'Dance Macabre' by Cradle Of Filth. I love it...

Watching: Supernatural season 3...again...still waiting for season 4 to come on...

Playing: FF7CC 'still'. I'm doing all the missions before I finish in Nibelheim...

Eating: Edible stuff...

Drinking: Coke, my addiction...

Mood: Meh, I ain't complaining...Yet.

XD

Anyway I'll move onto the rest before I bore you to death ne?

I Sharingan-Youkai DO NOT own, think I own, or even want to own FF7CC! It would be too much of a migrane to keep track of if I did own it...So Square Enix can keep scoffing Asprin for that matter.

Recap_: _

_He rolled on the ground and used his momentum to spring into a crouch, the second he was upright he shifted his arms to his sides and lengthened his claws, he then pulled his lips back and bared his now longer and sharper teeth, releasing an animalistic growl as he narrowed his now completly blue eyes, his pupils thins slits, with no whites the sight was rather horrifying. He was satisfied to see all men freeze and stare wide eyed at him. Even Angeal was frozen in place, his eyes locked on the crouched form of Zack as he released another growl._

"_Z-Zack? What is this?" The teen merely growled._

"_You should have listened to me Angeal."_

_---_

Warnings: Swearing, Violence, Bloodshed, and possible Nudity...I said 'Nudity' last chapter because I was intending on showing off Zack but hey, things changed. T.T

---

Stage 3: SOLDIER's Aren't Monsters...

"You _really_ should have listened..." His voice was rough, but the message was clear and Angeal finally realized that he should have listened. He should have minded his own business and not questioned his students wishes...no...he just realized, not wishes, warnings...His student had tried to warn him about his nature, and Angeal had just brushed it aside and said he needed help.

Some mentor he was...

He wanted to say something, to apologize, question...anything! But when he opened his mouth to do just that, he couldn't seem to find the words, his mind was blank, and he was speechless...Though to his surprise it was his friend to speak first, and what he said irked his own curiosity.

"Zackary...Explain this to us immediately." The reply he was given wasn't expected, but it wasn't surprising considering the sudden unstable state the teen had fallen into. His body twitched and spasmed at odd intervals and his breathing had become heavier, strained.

"No questions d-damn it, j-just leave!" The tension in the air was rising and Angeal wasn't liking how this encounter was turning out, his student looked as though he was in pain, but all he did was continue to tell them to listen and leave, which to be honest was starting to sound like the smart thing to do. He sighed and stepped forward.

"Alright, we'll leave...I'm sorry for doubting you Zack...I should have listened, but don't think we don't want an explanation...As soon as you are-" he hesitated. "_Yourself _again, we'll be having a long chat." All Zack did was narrow his slitted eyes, and Angeal inwardly cringed at the sight, and he had thought Sephiroth's eyes were unnerving. "We're going to leave now...Ok?" He started to slowly step back, but stopped and glanced at his silver haired friend, who didn't seem to keen on leaving without answers. He gave the man a sharp look when their eyes met, and was relieved when the man gave an annoyed sigh and also began a slow retreat. He was about to tell Tseng to do the same, but was shocked to find the man already gone, and judging by the fact the Turk hadn't voiced his own questions, the Wutainese Turk had been gone for a while. He almost dreaded the reason...

Zack remained crouched, his body tensed to spring if the need arose. He winced as his body gave a particularly rough jerk, and winced again when the sound of a few bones crunched inside his form. Angeal and Sephiroth were almost out of sight, but they'd still be within eyeshot for what was about to transpire. With a quick decision Zack rose from his crouched position and turned on his heel, instantly darting into the surrounding rubble of run down and demolished buildings. He weaved his way around fallen objects and made his way into the centre of a particularly large warehouse, pleased to note that it was completely barren of any rubble or previously operated machinery and seemed to have been for quite a few years. Not even the usual sign of graffite showed on the dusted and decaying brick walls. Windows were broken and doors were either rotted into place or completely blocked by rubble. Now that he actually thought about it this old building proved to be a very good hiding place. He might even consider coming here for future monthly _occurrences. _It was blocked off from prying eyes, seperated from most life in the Slums and was spacious enough for some running around. Hell it might even be sound proof!

He turned back to glance at the way he had entered, surprised to find that it had actually once been the main fire escape. Most of the entrance was caved in but there was just enough room for someone his size to pop in without too much trouble. This indeed proved to be a suitable hide away...

His thoughts were cut off however by another round of painful cracks as his rib cage gave a powerful shudder, then continued to crack as the rest of his body heaved forward until he was on his hands and knees and panting into the dirt of the floor. He always did hate changing, it hurt like a bitch!

Zack clenched his eyes shut and pounded a fist into the dirt below him as he felt his rib cage compress, then expand. He clenched his jaw shut against the pain and continued to pound his fist into the dirt. He felt the cloth around his torso rip and the belt of his trousers snap and growled as he realized he'd just ruined a decent pair of trousers. He dropped his head until his chin was resting against his chest and drew his eyes open to slits as the tingling sensation of fur protruding from his skin vibrated down his body. He felt his jaw crack and his face lengthen to a snout while his ears shifted to the top of his head, instantly flattening against his skull as he arched his back as a final shudder ripped through his form.

A moment passed and he remained motionless, then his mouth dropped open and his lengthened tongue slipped out to run quickly along the side of his mouth. He shook himself quickly then pushed himself back into a standing position, pleased to note nothing ached horribly like it usually did after such an ordeal. He flickered his ears back to twitch atop his head and looked down at his hand, which was actually still a hand really, only it was larger, his fingers were longer and were tipped with crescent shaped claws and everything was black with fur. He shook his large head again, ruffling the spiked mane running from his head down to his shoulders and rolled his thick muscled shoulders. Now that that was over with he could loosen some of the tension in his body by putting the large empty space to good use. Which meant endless running in pointless directions, rolling to crack bones and maybe even climbing his way to the rafters supporting the roof some 40 yards above his head. It was a _big_ warehouse...and he was a _big_ puppy...

---

Angeal was worried, and confused...maybe a little angry to, but that could wait. He had seen Zack run off into the demolished buildings and had made a snap decision to follow him, if at least to see if he was truly alright. Sephiroth had tried to stop him, he had called him a moron when he shrugged off the hand on his shoulder and had sprinted off after Zack. He had followed him to an abandoned warehouse that, if memory served was once a metal cutting factory. It had been shut down after three too many incidents and everything was moved out and either put to better use or melted down and recycled, so that left it pretty much barren. He had had trouble fitting through the old fire escape, his broad shoulders and shoulder paldrons had made it quite difficult. He was just thankful it hadn't drawn Zack's attention.

He shifted from his place near the doorway and slid into the shadows of an overhanging platform then returned his gaze to the teen who seemed to be looking around, he was content to just stand there for a moment to observe the Captain, if at least to make sure all was ok. But just as he was sure he could leave he saw Zack collapse to all fours and writher in pain. He was about to jump out and attend to his student but froze when a series of sickening cracks echoed throughout the building.

What happened next would surely stay with him until the day he died...

He watched as Zack's fist connected with the ground repeatedly, then stared open mouthed when he seemed to expand. His body grew three times it's original size while his face lengthened into a snout, his ears disappeared, then reappeared on the top of his head, both taking on the form of wolf ears as his form exploded with ebony fur. His legs lengthened and cracked at an angle, taking on the shape of canine hind legs when a thick, furry tail slammed against the ground, sending up a cloud of dust as his from gave a final shudder, then ceased all movement for a moment. What he was now staring at, was not his student...it was a creature of the night, that was only supposed to exist in stories and idiotic movies.

The large, black humanoid wolf before him was unlike anything he'd laid eyes upon...

((If your having trouble picturing Zack, he looks exactly like Van Hellsing when he transforms, only bigger and with Zack's hair style for a mane...))

Then everything just seemed to go down hill from there when furry ears flicked in his direction, then a large furred head turned to narrow blue slitted eyes on his form in the shadows.

A//N So sorry for the shortness of this chapter folks but I have other stuff to do...REVIEW!


End file.
